


a new chapter

by Crollalanza



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: Prompt:TIME: midnight, when neither of us could sleepPLACE: the Karasuno gym





	a new chapter

It was just when he was about to fall asleep—caught between that space between wakefulness and oblivion—when Daichi remembered.

And jerked upright.

HELL!

It was eleven thirty at night. Dark outside and the house was quiet. It had been a long day for all of them, attending his graduation, so he guessed his parents had decided to turn in earlier than usual too.

So he’d have to be extra quiet because he couldn’t risk disturbing them.

He also couldn’t risk leaving this until the morning because—he remembered with a groan—with the school year at an end, the Karasuno gym and locker rooms were finally getting a much needed facelift.

Wasting no time, he levered himself out of bed, pulled on sweatpants and a hoodie, then crept down stairs to find his trainers. In his kitbag he found the gym keys, keys he’d meant to hand over to Ennoshita but had forgotten. The handover could wait until morning, but retrieving the evidence of his greatest failure could not be left for another minute.

He let himself out of the house with barely a creak of the door, then sped down the path. There was a dearth of streetlamps, but the stars were bright and the sliver of the moon lit his way. 

It was as he ran that he pondered his journey and how many times he’d made this in the past three years. Coming to a fork in the road, his breath caught in his chest as he recalled meeting Asahi and Suga here, all those months before.  He chuckled remembering Asahi’s woebegone speech, and Suga’s side-eye, their joint declaration that if Asahi so much as opened his mouth, he’d jinx the whole thing.

It was a short jog now. One he could do blindfolded, knowing every bump in the path, every tree root out to trip him, and he kept his eyes firmly ahead waiting for that first glimpse of the gym.

There was a light on.

He stopped, slowed his pace, and crept closer. What if it were Ukai in there? Or Takeda-sensei? Maybe they’d decided to get a head start on clearing everything out.

In which case they’d be bound to find …

He felt his cheeks flush. They wouldn’t open it, he knew that, but what if they sent it on, sent it to the one person Daichi had wanted to see, had intended to see, and then had bottled out at the last moment and every moment after for the last year.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t all lost. He could turn up, say he’d remembered he had the keys and was intending to post them through the door, but now he was here he wanted to make sure his locker was clear.

Yes, that would work.

With grim determination, Daichi walked up the steps and opened the door to the locker room. “Uh, hi…” he called out.

And heard a yelp.

“Daichi!”

“Suga?”

A face peered up at him from the floor, and he found himself staring into silver eyes, wide and startled. “What are you doing here?” Suga asked.

“Uh… same as you, probably,” Daichi lied.

“Hum, doubt that.” Suga got to his feet, staring around at the room. “I’m saying goodbye.”

“Didn’t we do that this afternoon?”

“To the team, yes, but not … not this place,” Suga murmured. “I have fond memories.”

“Ah … right. I … um … wanted to clear my locker.”

“Thought you did that this afternoon, too,” Suga said, puzzled. “I watched you, Daichi. You swept everything into your kit bag.”

“Oh … yeah, I did, but it was when I got back, I realised I’d left something and I’m thinking that I must have dropped it, or it slipped behind the lockers or through the slats and …” He paused to swallow, then yelped because Suga was prone on the floor, peering under the lockers.

“There is a lot of crap under here,” he agreed. “Pens, sweet wrappers, that looks like a text book, probably the one Hinata lost, and … Oh, there’s something right at the back. I could probably reach if—”

“I can get it!” Daichi interrupted, and crouched on the floor, stretching out his hand to find what he’d left behind.

But instead of the item he’d so stupidly let slip behind his locker, his fingers came into contact with Suga’s.

“Sorry,” he muttered, and pulled away.

Or tried to, but Suga’s hand had tightened around his, an impulse probably because in the next moment, he released his grip looking alarmed.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered.

“What for?”

“Uh… you know.”

“Not really,” Daichi muttered. “I’ve never really been able to work you out, you know.”

“Me?” Suga smiled, a touch sadly. “I’m an open book. Everyone knows about me.”

“Maybe I’m too dense,” Daichi replied, and returned the smile. “I’m … I’m going to miss this.”

“What, crawling around on the floor?”

He laughed. “No, I’m going to miss this…us… the two of us spending time together, even if it is only for a moment.”

“It’s not the end,” Suga muttered. “Just the end of school.”

“New chapter and all that,” Daichi suggested. But in different places, Suga in Tokyo, while Daichi moved to Osaka. “Yeah, I know, but it’ll be different.”

“Better, maybe?” Suga said, but he didn’t sound sure. He sniffed, then pulling out his hand, he sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. “I’m going to miss you, Captain.”

“I’m not Captain anymore.”

“Always be mine,” Suga replied. “I … I never told you, and maybe I shouldn’t now, but …” He stopped and wiped his face with his sleeve.

“Never told me what?” Daichi nudged.

“Nothing. It’s embarrassing. Would rather we ended our time at Karasuno on a high rather than a confess—oh.”

“Confession?” Daichi stared up at Suga. “What do you mean?”

Suga started to shake his head, then grimaced. “Ah, what the hell! It’s not like we _have_ to see each other again, so you might as well know.” He cleared his throat. “I like you Daichi, as in _like_ like. I wanted to tell you all year, but it was never the right time, with camp and games and practise and Nationals. And now we’ve graduated and it’s still not the right time, but maybe it’s better than no time at all, and besides—”

He was gabbling, the sure sign he was not only nervous but sincere, and Daichi at last found what he’d lost and retrieved the envelope, crumpling it in his hand. “Here!” He threw it at Suga.

“Huh?”

“I wanted to give this to you last April, but … it was never the right time.”

“Um, what is it. It looks like a …”

“A confession,” Daichi admitted, and scooted closer. “We’ve left this really late, haven’t we, but I _like_  like you, too.”

“Oh … um … and what … uh … what do we do with this information?” Suga asked, chewing his lip.

“Try a kiss?” Daichi suggested. “See what happens.”

And Suga grinned. “A new chapter… And I think this book’s about to get a whole lot better.”


End file.
